Flipping out like a ninja
by ice-maiden9191
Summary: One ordinary night for Nightwing brings him to a new friend, Sally. NOT a Mary Sue.


Blondie: Hey, it's Blondie here again. As you know, ice-maiden9191 wants me to write some intros, so here I am writing an intro for her latest finished story, Flippin Out Like A Ninja, obviously about ninjas. This was one of the stories dedicated to a person. This time it's Sally. These characters do NOT belong to ice-maiden9191.

Please enjoy and review her latest story.

Ice-maiden9191: Okay. That's one that's now on computer, all done and dusted. This was a story for one of my friends. She told me to write about ninjas, so I placed her in a little Nightwing story. To fix up a Blondie error, I own Sally but nothing else. I have also shamelessly stolen Nightwing for one story. Sally in the story is exactly based on what my friend Sally would do/exist like if she was placed in a Nightwing story.

I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review.

Sally stepped out into the dark alley from the side entrance of the club. Her band The Big Three had been playing small gigs all week all over down town. Her car had broken down last week and now she was forced to trek home through the dark streets on foot. Tightening the strap on her guitar bag, she started to head home. A man began to follow her and she accidentally ran into an alleyway. It had the strong smell of urine and trash bags lined it. A fence blocked off the exit. Sally ran and jumped at the fence, trying desperately to climb over it. The man pulled at her leg and she dropped to the ground. He straddled her.

"Let's get acquainted." He grinned showing yellow stained teeth.

"Yes, let's." The man spun around and Sally strained to see past him. Two gloved hands pulled the man off and into the trash bags. Sally looked up and saw a fit man wearing a skin tight black and blue outfit. The yellow-toothed man ran at the costumed man, fists balled. The costumed man caught the fist and spun slightly, chopping his back. Yellow tooth yelled out in pain and forgetting that the costume was still holding his fist in an iron grip, tried to turn to hit him. The costume slid his arm out and a loud snap could be heard. Yellow tooth screamed in agony which was cut short when he was knocked unconscious. Sally crawled to the costume who was tying up the man's hands with cable ties.

"Thank you." His face was half covered by a black mask. He offered an arm.

"It's my job." She took it and he helped her to her feet.

"My name is Sally." He smiled.

"Nightwing." He took out his grapple gun and fired it at the roof.

"Have a safe trip home." He hit a button and began to rise to the roof top. Sally called out after him.

"You too! Have a safe night."

Sally grabbed a pillow and shoved it on her head in a vain attempt to block out the noise. Her considerate neighbours directly above her on the next floor were having another all night party. Russian death metal and dance music made the walls throb in time with the beats.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" she growled. Finally in a fit of frustration, she threw off her quilt and marched over to her work station. She put on her discman and began to mellow out. After half an hour of drawing the sounds upstairs changed. The music had stopped. Sally turned off her discman. Then the gunfire began. Sally grabbed her chequered jacket and a baseball bat. She walked out and ran to the stairs, shoving her keys deep into her zip up pocket. Carefully she entered the hall, holding the bat ready.

"What am I doing?" she muttered. "A bat against a gun?" The open door loomed in front of her and she walked in. Inside was a circle of men with samurai swords and numchucks. A few men carrying guns were slumped unconscious against the floor. In the centre of the circle was Nightwing, his escrema sticks out and ready. Two men from opposing sides ran at him and he lept nimbly into the air, doing the splits and kicking out the men. Another two men ran forward, one swinging his numchucks wildly. Nightwing shoved his stick in mid-swing, locking the chain. His other stick hit the other man in the head. Another two men ran forward, forcing Nightwing to jump over the man he had already engaged and use him as a shield. One of the men impaled his friend and the other used his sword to swipe at Nightwing's head. Nightwing ducked and threw the captured numchucks at the face of the man with his blade still in his colleagues body. The man fell backwards, a nasty cut appearing on his head. The last man grabbed his friend's sword and began twirling it. He sliced down with one blade and Nightwing blocked it with his sticks. The free blade slashed across his thigh causing his strength to waver. He knocked him out with a punch to the head, dropping a stick. A man, still slightly conscious came up behind him, hitting him with the numchucks. Nightwing fell. The man rose up to finish the job when Sally hit him over the head with her bat. The fight was over. Sally threw her bat into the hall and looked at Nightwing.

"What the flip am I going to do with you?"

Nightwing woke up in a comfy bed, light streaming through the window. He went to sit up only to get the World's Worst Headache and lay back down again. He felt his head and found a bandage holding it together. He sighed in relief; his mask was still on. He remembered his leg and found that that too was bandaged. A desire to find out where he was moved him from the bed and into the rest of the flat.

Sally had been quiet for two days now, ever since she had half-carried, half-dragged the unconscious Nightwing to her flat. She had bandaged his wounds and put him on the bed, sleeping on the couch. She wasn't the tallest girl ever and had fitted perfectly on the couch. She was drawing a zebra tea party when Nightwing appeared, using the door frame to support himself.

"Where am I?" Sally jumped.

"My apartment. You were injured."

"Weren't you the girl I helped earlier?" Sally smiled.

"It's a small world." He slumped onto the couch and held his head. She went to the kitchen and got a Panadol packet and a glass of water. She gave them to him and sat down at her work desk again. He swallowed the tablets and looked around the main room.

"I'm sorry this place isn't nearly as large as your ninja house has to be." He smiled.

"Ninja house?"

"You're a ninja, right? 'Cause you certainly flippin out like one upstairs." His grin widened.

"Flippin out like a ninja?" Sally made a face.

"Yeah." She turned and continued her drawing. Nightwing looked around again, this time noticing the pictures on the walls, all of them obviously her work. There was a full size gorilla head, fire breathing hippos and a picture which truly caught his eye. It was an old style ninja floating in the air.

"I'm guessing you like ninjas." Sally nodded.

"As a big thank you for helping me out, I can give you free ninja lessons from a friend of mine." Sally spun around, her eyes huge. Nightwing wrote down a number and gave it to her. "Thanks for helping me." She began to shake.

"No flippin way!" He smiled.

"You'd probably make a great ninja. I've got to go." He walked away to get his things leaving Sally to look down at the precious piece of paper with the number of Dick Grayson's Karate Club on it. Sally was going to be a ninja, just like Nightwing.

Okay, the explanation of those pictures. Sally is the best artist I know, literally. Sorry to everyone else I know but she's the greatest. She loves ninjas and I have a happy page covered in her pictures. One is an old style ninja floating above the ground. The gorilla head was an art project of hers and the fire breathing hippos was the product of a lazy weekend. The zebra tea party was my idea. If anyone wants to draw that, it's fine by me. I just want to see it somehow.

So have a nice day to all those who read this. Don't worry, I'm just peaceful today.


End file.
